onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome!/The Forgotten
Sanji: You guys heard what Luffy said.I will go to the ship and wreck havoc. Chopper: Sanji you're still hurt from your wounds!!! Ceasar: Oh my!Oh my! Iam gonna be captured.You're the stronger one you gotta protect me!! Sanji kicks numerous cannon balls coming their way. Sanji: 'Chopper,Don't you worry about me.You,Ceasar and Nami protect the ship while I and Brook take care of the thugs!Brook take the shackles off Ceasar.He is more vulnerable with the seastone on him. ''Brook remove the seastone cuff from Ceasar. '''Sanji: Now that you're free you can protect and defend for yourself.Dont you dare run.Sky Walk!! Sanji jumps off Sunny and when on board to Big Mam's ship Tamago: Bon black leg dares to come to our ship soir lalala.Bon Attack him Bon! As Sanji lands on deck.Several crewmembers gather around him ready to pounce. Sanji: 'You haven't say your prayers aren't you?Get ready to go to hell.Frit asortte!!! ''Sanji fight and drop them as the attack him.Meanwhile bombardments continue to hit Sunny go and some Big Mam crew jump onto Sunny.Some were attack on air while Brook jump to board Big Mam Ship. '''Pekoms: GGRRRR!!!More of you get down.Don't tell me I must do all the work rawr.!!!Get down there and retrieve Ceasar!! Nami: How unlucky for you to land here.Dont you see the clouds that cover the your area of the ship. Henchmen:Hahaha what are you blabbering about clear sky no wind what cloud are you talking about! Clouds and lightning bubbles start to form up.As one henchmen look to another and stare at the magnificent cloud that are combining.As Chopper lure more in to the group by pushing them in with his horn point. Nami: Chopper get away quick.Thunder Breed Tempo!!! Pekoms getting angrier with the abilities of his crew who cant defeat Nami and Chopper. Pekoms: GRRRRR!!If Iam gonna do it myself so be it. Sanji: Wait just one second.I climb up to be the shit out of you you shitty cat! Tamago: Bon wearing a suit doesnt make you a gentleman soir!Bon fight me sous le plait! Pekoms: RAWRR!!Lets finish him and be I'll get down and retrieve Ceasar myself! Pekoms jumps and pounce towards Sanji.But Sanji deflect him with a kick of his own. Pekoms:Grrrrr you're a strong one.Very well. Pekoms hands and legs getting dark as he seal it with haki. Tamago:Bon remember you fighting me too soir! Tamago try to kick Sanji but miss as Sanji jump away.Tamago took out his cane which is reveal to be a sword similar to Brook.Tamago jumps and strike at Sanji.But it was block by Brook. Brook:A similar hat a similar cane.And your cane is so beautiful i can see it with my eyes but i got no eyes!!!yohohohoho Tamago wasnt amuse by Brook joke and strike Brook.With all the attention on the Strawhat Pirates.Ceasar manage to board big mam ships to discreetly while turning into gas. Ceasar: I must find a den den mushi to call in for rescue.i bet its easier to get it from here then in the Sunny where everyone else is looking for me. Ceasar creeping into the lodge and disarm and strangle some crewmembers quitely as try to find a den den mushi! From a distant island. Penguin:Look look a saw something the explosion is coming from there.It appear there is two ship battling.Ouh wait there is 3 more ship coming from the West. Bepo:You better check its flag.It could be the Strawhats? To be continued.Who is the other 3 ship coming? Please someone nominate me :) Category:Blog posts